


Tampon Troubles

by ThatOneGirl346



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Periods, Tampons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/ThatOneGirl346
Summary: George struggles buying tampons
Kudos: 10





	Tampon Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> lmao whats up I got this idea at like 1 am pls don't judge. Also hi!! To the few people who read my last greys anatomy fic!! Thank you for coming back! And thank you to all the new people here if you couldn't tell I love George O'Malley he is my son I am adopting him and there is a large lacking of George O'Malley in greys anatomy fanfiction there are less than 300 and it makes me sad so here I am.

At this very moment, George regretted ever going to medical school. That’s what started his life on the spiral that led him here. Medical school led to his internship at Seattle Grace which led to him working under Bailey which led to him befriending his fellow interns which led to him to this very moment. He was a surgeon he should be here. He never signed up for this. If he could go back he would take it all back, go into a different profession, change the course of his life. Medical school could never prepare him for this moment.

“Honey? Are you alright?” George was snapped out of his trance of self-loathing to see an elderly woman standing next to him.

George just looked at her for a few seconds before she asked, “Can I help you with anything? Are you looking for your sister or friend?”

“Yeah,” He mumbled.

“First time?”

“Yeah, they said tampons,” He told her, not quite knowing what she meant but wanting to get it over with. He was a man. He could tell you the medicine and anatomy of it but when it came to tampons he was useless.

The woman smiled and grabbed a box effortlessly chose the box she thought was best. “Here you go honey, good luck.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Of course.”

George threw it into the cart without further thought, letting it sink in between the quick to make meals and Izzies baking stuff.

**...**

“George what the hell is this?” Izzie yelled from the bathroom.

“What do you mean?” He called through the door.

“Just get in here.”

He tentatively opened the door to see Izzie squatting down in front of the sink in a sports bra and sweats. “What is this?”

She was holding up the tampon box that George hadn’t paid attention to. It had butterflies and hearts all over it and in pink letters said teen. “Tampons?”

“These are for twelve year old and we work in twenty minutes and don’t have enough time to stop at the store. Why would you get these?”

“Some old lady told me to get those ones?”

“You’re an idiot. Go tell Meredith to ask Cristina for some again. You’re going back during lunch and getting the right ones.”

“But I already went once! I’m a man! I shouldn’t be buying your tampons.”

“You’re a doctor you should be able to buy tampons.”

She shut the door in his face, leaving him alone to dread the trip to the store.

**...**

“Come to the store with me.”

“I have patients and anyways, I still have a chance,” Alex told him and walked away without another word.

“I hate my life,” He mumbled to himself.

**...**

Everything was fine this time. He was given the exact type of tampons needed and he made his way in and out quickly. They showed him the exact type they used and they were easy enough to find with minimal panicking. The worst part of the entire journey was walking back through the hospital with the semi-clear bag with tampons.

They were in the cafeteria eating lunch with Alex and Cristina, which just made his life a little bit worse.

“Here.” He threw the box on the table and aggressively avoided eye contact with any of them

“Thanks, tampon boy,” Cristina said. Izzie grabbed the box and the three of them made a beeline for the bathroom, apparently having synced cycles.

“Tampon boy.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hope you liked! That old lady he talked to tbh idk writing her she gave me a vibe that she murdered her abusive first husband back in 1943 by "accidentally" kicking the ladder he was on and honestly I kinda love her I've been casually calling her Beatrice.
> 
> Also I can write fics longer then like 500 words this isn't a norm idk it just happened because I was bored. Please give me requests!!!! I will die of uninspiration and be sad and fanfiction deprived and wilt. 10/10 definitely what's going to happen. Pls give me requests.
> 
> Also! Please give kudos and comments I'm attention deprived and thats not great because i'm a whore for praise and attention. please don't judge me now i'm sick and tired i'm not completely responsible for what i say.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I very much hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- Becca


End file.
